characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Amy Rose
Amy Rose is a recurring character in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, being Sonic's self-proclaimed girlfriend. Background As a young girl, Amy Rose fell in love with the famous Sonic the Hedgehog. Skilled in using tarot cards, she used them to figure out where she’d find the Blue Blur. She met her hero in Palmtree Panic on the Little Planet, which at the time had been taken over by Doctor Eggman. She was captured by the evil scientist’s newest creation, Metal Sonic, shortly after her awaited meeting however. After Sonic raced and defeated his robotic counterpart, he rescued Amy from the collapsing Little Planet. The young hedgehog girl has chased him wildly ever since, going as far to claim herself to be Sonic’s girlfriend. Whether it’s joining a fighting tournament or a racing contest, Amy will do anything to impress or even surpass her self-proclaimed boyfriend. Abilities *'Super Speed' *'Athleticism:' Amy is shown to be quite athletic, though more prominently in the Sonic Boom series. She has also participated in the Olympic games a couple of times, though this is considered non-canon. *'Spin Attack': The Spin Attack is one of basic maneuvers Amy performs after gaining enough of running speed. Once activated, the Amy character curls tightly into a ball that keeps moving forward, with the rotation speed increasing depending on how fast they are going. With this move Amy can reach top speeds far quicker than normally. *'Spin Jump': Amy first jumps up into midair and then curls into a ball, like when performing the Spin Attack and starts rolling around at high speed. While performing the Spin Jump, the user can deal damage to any enemies that he/she makes successful and undisturbed physical contact with, and also break breakable objects in the Zones, such as item boxes, barriers and certain floors. *'Spin Dash': Amy crouches down, performs an oval-shaped charge (called the Spin Charge) and then dashes off into a high speed rolling attack. While in this state, she can shred through any unprotected enemy, break through walls, and dash up steep slopes without having to build up running momentum. *'Boxing Proficiency': In the events of Sonic Battle, Amy trains to become more athletic and a better fighter, she incorporated common boxing moves into her moveset like jabs, hooks, and uppercuts. *'Homing Attack': As its name implies, the Homing Attack allows the Amy to home directly into a nearby enemy with a target-seeking midair spin attack. The attack's force from bouncing off targets can be chained to attack several enemies and to reach higher areas. *'Invisibility': When using Invisibility, Amy concentrates a pink energy, which starts to envelop her. Once the energy has been focused, several transparent rings move up and down her body, which turns her completely invisible for fifteen seconds. When the invisibility wears out, Amy will be unable to move for a short while. This move also only makes Amy invisible. *'Double Jump': Self explanatory. *'Amy Heal:' By thinking about Sonic Amy can heal herself what!? *'Blow Kiss': Amy blows a kiss to a friend, empowering the friend to do his or her best, giving them a temporary power boost. *'Boost Mode': When entering Boost Mode, Amy becomes able to run at extremely fast speeds, usually leaving afterimages in their wake. *'Dash:' When performing Dash, the Amy envelops herself in a blue aura and blasts forward at high speed, plowing through and across any obstacles. Once initiated, the move cannot be stopped by any means. While performing it, the user automatically crosses bottomless pits and destroys all obstacles and enemies in their path, but the player cannot jump manually. *'Girl Bomber': Amy launches herself forward and hit enemies with her hip. *'Somersault': While standing still or moving at high speed, by pressing the action button, the user can perform the Somersault by flipping his/her body, and then proceed to attack with his/her legs. *'Storming Heart': When performing Storming Heart, Amy blows a kiss with her right hand in the direction of the camera while saying "yeah". She then creates a small, but concentrated whirlwind, made of several transparent pink hearts that ensnares and damages her opponent. *'Amy Flash': Amy paralyzes her opponent for 20 seconds. Hammer Attacks *'Rose Typhoon': When Amy is performing Rose Typhoon, she grabs her Piko Piko Hammer and jumps into the air while twirling her whole body around vertically. She then brings her hammer down while somersaulting and hits the ground with it. This briefly creates a small pink column before forming a pink dome of energy that expands until it envelops the entire battle field before finally dispatching. *'Big Hammer Attack': Amy pulls out an oversized and massive version of Piko Piko Hammer and whacks the opponents in front with enough force to creates small tremors and break the metal barriers otherwise invulnerable to Amy's attacks. However, the Big Hammer Attack takes much longer to be executed than a regular Hammer Attack, which leaves Amy open and immobile for a brief moment. *'Hammer Jump': When using the Hammer Jump, Amy pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer and smacks it into the ground. The force from the smash will then catapult Amy high into the air, allowing her to jump much higher than what she or any other character in the series can reach with a normal jump. *'Propeller Hammer': When using the Propeller Hammer, Amy pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer and begins swirling around with it in a manner similar to a propeller. This creates an updraft that allows her t sustain flight through the air for long periods of time. *'Tornado Hammer': When performing this technique, Amy jumps into the air where she pulls out her Piko Piko Hammer and swings it around herself once. The resulting slipstream from Amy's swing creates a tornado effect that forms a cyclonic vortex of air filled with pink hearts that she can launch at her targets from afar. While using Tornado Hammer, Amy gives off pink hearts. *'Tantrum': When performing Tantrum, Amy walks up in front of her opponent, where she then starts to spin around herself with her Piko Piko Hammer at high speed, stirring up some pink wind currents, before she rams into the opponent, dealing a series of concussive hammer strikes. After that, Amy returns to her team position. Equipment *'Piko Piko Hammer:' Amy's signature weapon designed off of a toy mallet found in Japan. With the hammer, Amy can easily destroy robots, and can even use it to propel herself in a similar manner to a helicopter, as shown in Sonic Heroes. **'Long Piko Piko Hammer: '''A longer version of her normal Piko Piko Hammer. As the name suggests, the hammer can reach farther. **'Big Piko Piko Hammer: A bigger version of her Piko Piko Hammer. It’s capable of creating more powerful strikes, to the point of being able to make tremors. However, it is much heavier for her to wield, so her attacks are slower. *'''Warrior Feather: A headpiece that Amy wears. It allows her to do the Spin Hammer Attack, a spinning attack as the name suggests. *'Balloons': Amy uses a pair of balloons to slow down her descent speed. *'Present Box': Amy materializes explosives wrapped up as presents which explode when an enemy comes into contact with them. If a new explosive is placed while the first one is still around, the previous one will detonate. *'Tarot Cards': Amy's love for fortunes and other mystical things gave her interest in Tarot Cards. The Tarot Cards that Amy uses can predict the future and what they do, and can be used as a projectile that cuts and curses whoever gets hit. *'Boxing Gloves': A pair of Boxing Gloves Amy uses while performing boxing techniques that can also enhance Amy's physical strength. Alternate Forms Hyper Mode A temporary power-up that many characters in the Mario and Sonic universes can use in Sonic the Fighters and Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games to temporarily increase increase their speed and power and unlock access to special Hyper Moves. Feats Strength *Smacked Knuckles so hard that he was almost knocked out. *Was able to damage a robot that tanked laser blasts from an entire army. *Easily trashed some of Eggman's toughest robots, such as Serpenter. *Beat Jun Kun, AKA, the Iron King twice, who beat Sonic. *Toppled Eggman's airship with two throws of her hammer from hundreds of metres away. *With her pure strength, caused an explosion larger than a stadium. *Overturned a 25ft tall robot. *Can throw hammer over 2,100 feet. *Destroyed half a robot army. *Shattered a robot with a baseball by accident. *Avoided capture from and defeated ZERO. *Knocked Eggman into the water so hard it caused a massive watery explosion. *Slammed her hammer on Bokkun so hard it caused an explosion bigger than the stadium they were fighting in, large debris flew out of the stadium. Speed *Can keep up with Sonic and chase him down no matter where he goes. *Can swing her hammer fast enough to create tornadoes. *Outran an earthquake in Shuffle. Durability *Alongside Team Rose, fought against Team Sonic and Team Chaotix to a standstill. *Survived being crushed by a boulder larger than her. Skill *Bought a weakened Sonic enough time to escape from Silver *Can locate a person no matter where they are in the world. *Foresaw her first meeting with Sonic. *Beat Jun Kun (who was able to beat Sonic) twice. *Beat Sonic in a hovercraft race while the latter was giving it his all. *Helped weaken Metal Overlord. *Fought evenly with Rouge before losing her hammer. Weaknesses *'Nearsightedness:' Has mistaken both Shadow and Silver for Sonic, despite them being totally different colors and having clearly different designs. *'Short Temper:' Amy has shown that she has a short fuse, in which case she'll go into a frenzy and swing around her hammer like she just doesn't care. *'Obsessed with Sonic:' Pretty much everything she does relates to trying to find or impress Sonic. *'Lack of Experience:' She isn’t as experienced as some other Sonic characters Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:SEGA Category:Animals Category:Hammer Wielders Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes Category:Completed Profiles Category:Characters with Alternate Forms Category:Speedsters Category:Sportsmen Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters with a Healing Factor Category:Characters with 4th Wall Awareness Category:Video Game Characters Category:Tomboys